semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is a large Human kingdom situated on the Continent of Artarus. Originally the weakened remnants of the great First Empire (more commonly known as the Empire of Man), Kreedia rose to power after the first destruction of Lucien Shiokar at the battle of Asimium. Now, Kreedia has forged alliances with countless other nations and has slowly begun re-uniting Humanity under the ancient and proud bloodline of Dawnbringer and the first men. After the fall of the First Empire due to an Undead invasion, the West of Artarus became a new, Undead kingdom, while the East held the few remaining Human Kingdoms of the Grasslands. One of these Kingdoms, Kingdom of Kreedia, was ruled by King Theonidas, heir to the ancient throne of Immortalis. The Undead Horde began invading the Western tribes, slowly heading East. At a political meeting between the remaining Human kings known as the Last feast, King Blackwold of the Severus clan, poisoned the meals of every other king in the hope to take mankind for himself. Theonidas however survived the poison, killing Blackwold. Being the last remaining king, Mankind rallied under Theonidas, building up his forces greatly. Theonidas's forces fought well, but soon only one settlement remained, a small village known as Asimium. Outnumbered and unable to fight the magical forces of Lucien, a quick defeat was expected. However this was not so. From the North, the ancient Dwarven clans came, hoping to repay an old debt. From the Sea, fleets of Elven ships arived, hoping to assist their cousins and change their ways for good. It was here Lucien himself arrived, in a hope to crush Mankind once and for all. Near the climax of the battle, Theonidas was able to injure Lucien with a Whitestone blade known as Tartarus, causing the death god to flee. Theonidas later died of his wounds from the battle, but his sons continued to rule over mankind. His first son, Ares, founded the Kreedian Empire, spiritual successor to the First Empire, and slowly began rebuilding Mankind's power. Three hundred years later, Kreedia now has holdings across the entire world, and has played a vital role in the war against the Dark forces. History Pre Artarus Mankind can trace its roots back to the ancient race known as the Angelus. Living on the ancient isle of Immortalis, the Angelus were immortal beings who lived in relative peace. However, when the Dwarven Race called for aid from the mainland, the Angelus became divided. Some saw it as their sacred duty to defend the isle and the ancient powers that lay within it, however others, particularly those who followed the Dawnbringer family, did not like abandoning the other races of the world. Leaving the isle and becoming exiles of their own race, these Angelus soon lost their great powers, becoming more primal. The new race, known as "Mara'thor" Or simply Man, assisted the Dwarves in combating a threat now known to be the Dark powers. Unable to return to their home, Mankind founded a new kingdom on their new continent, the First Empire. Mankind spread far and wide, but as time passed, the divide between man and the Angelus (now known as the Elven people) became ever more prominent. Soon, the Elves became meer legend, and were forgotten. Fall of the First Empire After the invasion of Orcish Warlord Gothos Barbaricus, the last survivor of the Dawnbringer bloodline fell, or so it was thought. Because of this, the Empire soon fell into a state of internal conflict. Known as the "War of the Five Emperors", Five former Kreedian governors declared themselves heirs to the Dawnbringer throne. The War left Mankind in disrepair, causing the formation of many Human kingdoms and tribes across the continent. One of these Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Kreedia, was founded by the unknown heir of the Dawnbringer family, King Pelanir. The war of Artarus The last king of Konrad, Lucien Shokar, had returned from his Pilgrimage North as a powerful Undead Necromancer with an Army at his command. Hoping to invade and kill every living Man, Lucien began his invasion of the ununited Western kingdoms. In less than a year the West fell, leaving the few remaining lords of the East. Thirteen Human Kings Remained, including King Theonidas. Calling a great moot (Known in legend as the last moot), King Jasper of Feranor hoped that an alliance could come to exist between the last kingdoms of man. However, King Blackwold of Evarhelm, greedy for power, attempted to poison the other twelve kings. He was partly successful, however one king survived the poison. King Theonidas. Shocked, Blackwold recoiled in fear as Theonidas looked in rage at his fallen brothers and friends. Killing Blackwold, Theonidas was left as the last king of Man. Soon, all of the remaining armies of the Dead kings rallied to Theonidas, hoping to avenge their fallen liege lords and save mankind. Theonidas and his generals fought many battles against the Undead, but despite their many heroic victories, they were losing. Pushed back to the last untainted settlement of man, the ancient city of Asimium, Humanity prepared for its last stand. However, it was not to be so. From the North, the ancient clans of the Dwarves decended from the mountains to aid man just as they had aided them many years ago. From the Sea, a vast fleet of Elves came, hoping to help their cousins and rebuild the old ties that had once existed. A great battle was fought, known as the Battle of Asimium. At the ClimTax of the battle, King Theonidas used his Whitestone Blade Tartarus to injure the Undead Lucien, causing him to flee in agony. Mankind had prevailed, and the foundations of many new alliances had been laid. Rise of the New Empire Theonidas was declared the new Emperor of Man, and he went on to found the Kreedian Empire. It was now the ancient meaning of "Kreedia" was revealed by the Elves, it ment "The Restored Empire" In Angeli tongue, and thus Theonidas had fufilled the ancient Elven profecy of the Rebirth of Mankind. Sadly however, Theonidas never fully recovered from the wounds he sustained at the battle of Asimium, and he died a few years after the battle. His son, Ares, continued to Expand the Kreedian Empire, retaking all of Artarus, and slowly expanding on to other continents in a hope to fight the forces of the Dark powers. Ruling from their new capital of Asimium, Humanity rose to become the great empire it once had been. Culture Government Kreedia is an absolute monarchy, however each of its cities is ruled over by a Governor. Laws are set by the Emperor, but a local government may also declare laws that effect that region only. It is believed in Kreedian culture and Religion that the Bloodline of Dawnbringer cannot die, however if ever finding an heir becomes hard, an orginization known as the "Grail knights" are sent to hunt down whomever carries the blood of old Immortalis. The Capital of all of Kreedia is the city of Asimium. It is the Role of the King to lead Kreedia in times of war, and manage all political actions undertaken by the Empire. Architecture Kreedian structures are built from a substance known as Lefkis Petruli, or Whitestone. Whitestone is an advanced stage of void stone, and can be found deep underground and also made easily with the use of Alchemy from Voidstone. Because of its widespread use, most Imperial cities have white-stoned buildings. The actual form of the structures varies with the age of the city. While cities from the First Empire may have much more Traditional structures, Cities from the Age of Kingdoms may be much more compact and built for Third Era war. Despite the age however, man has often based its structures of the ancient Angelus buildings. These buildings can vary from vast cities of domed buildings and towers, to vast cities of low built, red tiled roofs all held up by great Columns. Anthios trees are often planted in the well cobbled and drained streets, causing petals to often drift through Imperial cities. Religion Kreedians and Humans in General venerate the Holy light, a revised version of the ancient Angelus faith. In recent years however, other faiths have returned to the Empire, including the old Heathen religion supposedly used by the first lords of man during the age of the First Empire. Kreedian Emperors will often declare Holy Crusades. Although these Crusades usually aim at following the holy light, in recent years practitioners of any Mortal faith have been welcomed into the military campaigns. Military 1st Reichland Legion Renowned for being the very first legion established. They fought in many conflicts and 4 Barbaricus incursions, however during the 5th incursion the legion was destroyed 2nd Restuus legion and the 3rd Dalarn legion Although destroyed quicker than the 1st legion, the 2nd and 3rd legions fought honourably against the 1st incursion, and if it was not for their bravery against an unknown force Kreedia would not exist today. 4th Aquilla legion The legion of the general Septimus Krieg and now Julius Krieg, the 4th have served in countless battles since the empire's founding and is the only remaining legion to have existed since the 1st incursion. Although in recent years the 4th have lost many men to the Ignotus, this legion is filled with Veterans and loyalists and does not intend to abandon its posts while the young Emperor still lives. 7th Calderon legion The Calderonians have long loved the sound of an explosion, and so when the planet was conquered by the empire, they were quick to form a legion in which they could test these many weapons out. Although the 7th legion may be small, it is far from poor, and under the rule of Governor General Serdadu, the legion has required an arsenal of explosives unmatched by any other legion. 14th Mbili juan legion The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest air force divisions in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. Famous battles Generals 'Corvus Xisor (Emperor of Kreedia, ''F. General of the 9th) '''291 PB - Present The Xisorii family has long held a powerful position within Kreedia. It is said that with the founding of the Imperial city, the Emperor chose three generals, his greatest being a Xisor. Ever since then, Xisors throughout Imperial history have lead the armies of Kreedia for centuries, giving them a military reputation and vast wealth and power. In recent years, with the loss of any true heir, Corvus Xisor has reigned as Regent Emperor of Kreedia, having married his sister's daughter to the now dead Julius Krieg. Corvus was a brutal, loyal and efficient Imperial general. He was renowned for his strength in battle and logistical genius, and was famed for losing the fewest battles in Imperial history. He would defend his men in any situation he could, but would treat traitors and cowards with so little mercy he earned the name "Corvus the merciless" by those who did not know him personally. Corvus is said to lack any sense of humour, and will often be blunt with diplomats and serving generals. Although his brutality is often feared, it is all for a purpose, as Corvus is one of the most efficient generals known, living up to the Xisor name. 'Julius Krieg (''F. Emperor of Kreedia, F. General of the 4th) '''311 PB - 332 PB The son of Tirius Kreig and rightful heir to the Throne, Julius was exposed to the horrors of the world at a young age. When he was 7, his Mother was killed by a Wizard known as Etten. It was from this age that he began to develop a distrust and hatred towards magic users, something he often openly expressed. Despite this, Julius was still renowned for being a noble and just person. Brave and incredibly loyal to his friends and soldiers, Julius would often charge into suicidal situations to rescue his men. By the age of 19, he was a renowned General and tactician. Although still young, Julius was also able to keep the Senate under control when his father died, often with the help of his advisors. Because of his youth, Julius was often victim to those who sought to take advantage of him. Most notable of these was Senator grail, who had been paid to persuade Julius to move his armies south so that Black flag ships could raid the coast more easily. Julius accepted this proposal happily, or so Grail thought. When he returned to his home in the country hoping to find his money, Grail found the heads of those who had promised to pay him, and his house in flames. After that incident, few dare cross the young Emperor. Julius was renowned for his happy and sarcastically comical attitude. He would often joke to his men, and act comically in situations of seriousness. Many Senators feared this behavior would ruin any attempts at diplomacy, but the effect was quite the opposite, as Julius had anticipated. Julius was able to reforge the alliance between the Empire and the Valhallans, as well as secure treaties with the Elves (Despite their magic use). Julius lead the campaign against the Terrans in Rexus Majoris, Genesis and other provinces with great skill, securing more territory for Kreedia. He was destined to become one of the greatest Emperors known, but sadly this was not his fate. Jehovah Barbaricus, greatest Orc Warchief of the 4th Era, had rallied an army to tare down the walls of the Empire. Tirius had been slain when Jehovah had pierced him with a spear, the same spear Julius now carried as a grizzly reminder. When Julius heard that Jehovah had taken the Village of Olicana and was preparing to attack Asimium, he knew there could only be one option. Rallying what few men remained in the city, Julius rode out to Olicana, charging the Barbaricus head on. He was able to break through their ragtag line, and meet Jehovah himself in battle. It is said the two fought for hours, with both Orc and Imperial watching in anticipation. Julius, despite the Orc's immense strength, was able to pierce the chest of the Warchief with the same spear, leaving him for dead. Julius ordered his men flee as they had done their duty, and after they refused at first he was forced to call an Imperial Order, something no man may refuse. It is said that the Orcs all began to fight as they usually did, and Julius was shot with an arrow in the back, bleeding out in the Dirt. Legend says that there will always be a male heir to the Throne of Man, but Julius had no sons or living relatives of Blood. Currently, Corvus Xisor his step uncle, reigns in his stead. Some speculate that Julius is still alive, but many dismiss this as foolishness, especially those whom hated him within the Senate. 'Tirius Krieg(''F. Emperor of Kreedia, F. Captain of the 7th, F. General of the 4th) The father of Julius Krieg, Tirius ruled for a short period after the death of Cicero in the years 3011-3020. He was eventually killed by Jehovah Barbaricus in the 2nd Barbaric Incursion, and named his son Julius as the heir to the throne. '''Zane Hydra (''F. Marshal of the Empire, F. General of the 14th) '' Zane Hydra, born in Terra- Loyal to Kreedia. At the age of 5 his father rebelled against Terra and by the age of 13 his father was captured and executed. Before the execution Zane fled terra with nothing but a short sword, traveling to Kreedia. He was found by the Emperor Praetorian Kreed and enlisted within the Army where he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was appointed to lead a crusade against Terran settlements because of his vast knowledge of the areas. After the success of the campaign, Hydra was appointed to be Marshal of Kreedia's armies. Later thast year he was assigned the task of leading a campaign against the Uhuru also. Whilst on the desert island of Mbili Jua he found a young Sanarii child in the desert and took him in, raising him as a son. 'The ' The Dark Age was an era of darkness in Kreedia. It was a mass Ignotus invasion that reached the borders of the Reichland itself. After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the empire’s history, the nations within Kreedia became infested with Soulless hordes. These creatures quickly destroyed countless legions, and many feared Kreedia would full just as the union had done. The Kraken lord james Dagon, former King of Terra, was at the forefront of the attack. Dagon was at what was known as the Imperial gate, an uninhabited planet at the very borders of Reichland. Seeing as it was impossible for the living to survive longer than an hour, the Ignotus established some form of base on the planet, preparing to attack. The Emperor ordered Zane to take a large army (equipped with the old world technology required to survive) to battle the beasts. After 6 bloody days, Zane's army had lost its Second in Command General Helman Hekka; the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotus. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion Commander Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotus that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to flee the area and leave him. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotus as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surrounded. He took out a piece of blaakstone he had brought with him and blew himself and the entire Ignotus Army "sky high", leaving the already barren planet in an even worser state. A moment of silence is held every year on that day to remember the great leader. After the death of Zane there came a great standstill in miltary movements, the Emepror had no Marshal, no one to keep the Armies in check and make sure they did what was needed off them. The Emperor turned to a young man who was close to Zane, a man who had exepted Zanes Medal, his adopted son Escre Sandstorm. Been only 21 at the age of apointment the Empire did not respect him yet he contiued to move on, and he was really boosted when a new Emperor Julius Kreig stepped on to the Thron. 'Escre Sandstorm (Marshal of the Empire, General of the 14th) ' The adopted Sanarii son of Zane Hydra, Escre's men claim he has been fighting since the very moment he was born. Loyal to the Empire yet tactical, the young marshal has brought glory to his legion and to his people. 'Lucan Xisor (Prince Regent of Kreedia, ''F. Lieutenant of the 9th, ''General of the 21st) ' Son of Lilian Xisor and Nephew of Corvus Xisor, Lucan grew up with his uncle after his mother died in childbirth and father was killed in battle. Lucan was raised in a military environment, but was always more nimble on his feet than his Uncle. Using speed instead of strength, Lucan became profficient with a Rapier, and soon became interested in more academic and artistic persuits. Moving to the city, Lucan became much more civilized than his uncle, but still wanted to become a general to live up to the family name. Lucan was renowned for his ability to court women, something his uncle often hated about him. Although still young, Lucan has proved to be a natural leader of armies, as well as a skilled artist and sociologist. Planes Genesis The Genesis campaign 5th of October 3032 - 31st of October 3032 Olicana Operation : Blackheart 1st of November 3032 Anglia Kreedia